Udah Makan?
by revabhipraya
Summary: Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Rinto sederhana, tapi seisi kelas membuatnya jadi tidak sederhana. / Untuk Kagamine Arifa


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Udah Makan? © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Rinto sederhana, tapi seisi kelas membuatnya jadi tidak sederhana.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, judul gak nyambung, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Halo~ Rey datang lagi dengan RintoLenka xD fic untuk Kagamine Arifa yang muncul di review dengan request :3 /dor

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Udah Makan?**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, dosen kelas B mendadak memutuskan untuk tidak hadir. Sebagai imbalan yang setimpal demi menggapai nilai A nantinya, sang dosen memberi setumpuk tugas pada para mahasiswa yang wajib dikumpulkan hari itu juga baik selesai maupun tidak. Kalau ternyata tidak selesai? Silakan beri ucapan selamat datang pada nilai D.

Kamine Rinto merupakan salah satu mahasiswa pemberontak yang rajin menolak tugas. Pemuda ini sudah menginjak semester kelimanya, tetapi setiap semester ganjil pasti ia mengulang mata kuliah yang satu ini lantaran tugasnya tidak ia kerjakan dengan baik.

Rinto sendirian—jangan artikan secara harafiah—di ruang kuliah ini. Selain dirinya, hanya ada manusia berstatus mahasiswa semester satu alias para maba yang belajar di ruangan ini. Oh, dia memang hebat karena harus mengulang mata kuliah yang sebenarnya kelewat mudah ini.

Berhubung mata kuliah ini adalah mata kuliah bagi para mahasiswa semester pertama, berarti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk scanning junior cantik.

Oh, ada satu junior cantik berjarak dua kursi darinya.

Rinto tidak tahu nama gadis itu, sama sekali tidak tahu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang lurus panjang, mata kebiruan yang lebar, serta wajah yang bulat. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus berlengan sesiku belang-belang hitam-putih dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Sederhana, tetapi terlihat keren di mata Rinto.

Kalau Rinto tidak salah, gadis ini datang terlambat tadi, tidak lama setelahnya. Yah, tahulah kalian apa yang terjadi kalau datang terlambat ke ruang kuliah.

Selamat duduk di kursi depan.

Rinto menepuk pelan meja di sebelah gadis itu. "Boleh liat catetan minggu lalu?"

Gadis itu mengerjap. "B-boleh, Kak," jawabnya sambil memisahkan beberapa lembar catatan lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Makasih," senyum Rinto tipis. "Namamu siapa, Dek?"

"Eum..." Gadis itu dengan kikuk menarik name tag-nya yang terpasang di tas. "Negami Lenka, Kak."

"Oh, Lenka," tanggap Rinto santai. "Makasih."

Lenka hanya menanggapi kata-kata Rinto dengan anggukan pelan sebelum suasana kembali hening. Lenka kembali fokus pada tugasnya sementara Rinto berpura-pura fokus pada catatan Lenka.

Sial, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari Lenka!

"Masih ngerjain ya, Dek?" tanya Rinto lagi sambil pindah ke kurai kosong di sebelahnya. Kini, dirinya dan Lenka hanya dibatasi oleh satu kursi kosong.

"Masih, Kak," jawab Lenka sambil menoleh. "Tugas Kakak udah selesai?"

Oke, Rinto luluh oleh wajah dan sikap manis junior ini. "Nggak ngerjain, tuh."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Males," sahut Rinto tanpa nada bersalah sama sekali. "Lama-lama juga dosennya luluh sama senyum saya."

Lenka membalas perkataan Rinto hanya dengan senyum kecil, tetapi matanya menyiratkan tawa. Ha! Rinto berhasil membuat gadis itu tertawa!

Rinto perlahan menyadari manusia-manusia sirik di belakangnya itu mulai berkasak-kusuk ria membicarakannya. Ah, paling-paling mereka hanya iri karena tidak pernah diajak mengobrol akrab begitu dengan senior.

 _Ye elah, ini sih, kebetulan aja dia cakep dan duduk deket gue_ , batin Rinto kesal. Ia jengah karena tidak biasa dibicarakan orang lain diam-diam tetapi terang-terangan begitu.

Rinto tersentak. Dia dan Lenka sudah jadi bahan omongan satu kelas, kan? Kenapa dia tidak sekalian saja?

"Dek."

Lagi, Lenka menoleh. "Ada apa, Kak?"

"Udah makan?"

"CIE, LENKAAA!"

Sesuai dugaan Rinto, kelas seketika rusuh. Teman-teman Lenka yang duduk di dekatnya bergegas bangkit lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh mungil gadis pirang itu sambil melontarkan kata-kata godaan. Para anak lelaki sibuk menggebuk meja, menciptakan alunan musik yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar.

"DIEM SEMUA! LENKA MAU NGOMONG!"

Kelas seketika hening kembali.

"B-belum, Kak..." ucap Lenka dengan wajah semerah tomat.

 _Unyu banget, parah!_

"Kalo gitu, selesai kuliah ini kita makan bareng, ya," lanjut Rinto santai sambil kembali menekuni catatan Lenka.

"CIE, LENKAAA!"

"PJ! PJ!"

"Jangan lupa traktir!"

"Bungkusin makanan buat gue, ya!"

Sambil menerima rentetan kalimat gila nan tidak jelas dari teman-temannya, Lenka menunsuk pasrah. Pasalnya, dia malu berat karena diajak makan bareng di depan umum seperti ini. Pasalnya lagi, Lenka malu berat karena setelah beberapa minggu hanya melihat dari jauh, akhirnya kakak tingkat ganteng kesukaannya itu mengambil langkah lebih dulu.

 _Ini mimpi bukan, sih?_ batinnya dalam hati, galau.

Ah, mimpi ataupun bukan, setidaknya dia bahagia, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Sebuah modus oleh Rinto :)

Sebenernya Rey terinspirasi dari kating yang cuma setor muka doang di kelas .w. ah, da dia mah udah dapet matkulnya tahun lalu, cuma kalah di nilai aja. /g

Intinya, setor muka membawa fanfiksi xD /g

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak! :3


End file.
